Most laboratories, biomedical institutions, and testing laboratories have limited, and sometimes insufficient, temperature controlled storage space available for refrigerated storage of laboratory materials such as biological specimens. One reason for this lack of temperature controlled storage space, is that these facilities have limited floor space and require large counter top work areas. Typical refrigeration units occupy substantial quantities of either floor or counter top space making installation of additional refrigeration units at the facilities an inadequate solution, and because the materials cannot be transported relatively long distances back and forth between a storage unit and a work area without compromising the materials or unacceptable inconvenience, installation of refrigeration units at remote locations in or near the facilities is also an inadequate solution. Thus, providing additional and conveniently located temperature controlled storage space without diminishing the useable amount of floor space and counter top work area is desirable to increase facilities temperature controlled storage capacity while supporting additional laboratory personnel.